siahrifandomcom-20200215-history
Donut
Donut was a character in the boxman universe originally planned to be in "E3 Was Kinda Weird" as a character, however, she became scrapped along with the project due to a lack of motivation. Appearance Donut appears to be a chubby toddler with a round head and wears pink. Her stomach is so big, most of her shirt couldn't fit in it. Her eyes have eyelashes, symboling her as a girl. Most of the time, she's in her sitting position, staring blankly into the distance. 'Changes' Prototype *Donut's belly was less wide, smaller than her head. *She was wearing a v-shirt. *Limbs were normal-sized. E3 Was Kinda Weird *Donut's belly became wider into her transition to digital. *Her v-shirt became just a normal shirt due to the outlines being thick. *Limbs became smaller. Personality Donut is a mysterious person, not having said a word since she was born. She developed an appetite early on, however, that (along with her already quirky appearance) made this toddler very freaky. She was so freaky, she would get a job as an actor, and instead of following the script, she would eat something, even if it wasn't edible. 'Original Description' "Donut is a little young girl that loves to eat and do nothing. Since she has an appetite for everything, she is seriously heavy, and not good at walking normally." 'Abititles' *'Eating': It's a normal thing boxman do in their everyday life. However, since Donut haves a huge ''appetite, she eats whatever she wants, big or bigger. *'Statue': As mentioned, she can sometimes just sit down and do nothing. Probably blink, but nothing. It happens for most of her quality time. *'Durability': Thanks to her weight, she can with-stand some things as big as a car. 'Coverage' E3 Was Kinda Weird Originally, she was gonna be in the animation. During the animation, a PS3 commercial plays, and she was supposed to act like she was doing this crappy thing just like the original advert. However, instead of following the script, she eats the entire PlayStation, everything except the game disc, which she spits out after her snack. The scene was supposed to replace the original scene with Gum, however, since cancelation, only the storyboard, and character models of her were made. 'Trivia' *She was first created as part of the new character chart for E3 Was Kinda Weird. **The creator thought it would have been funny if a fat toddler was in it, however, since cancelation, he thinks that it was maybe the worst and weirdest character he created. *Despite the creator's hatred for Donut though, he plans to have her appear as an easter egg in future animations. *She is the first character to be made into a page for this wiki. *The '''Fat '''and '''Obese' stages were meant for the creator to be able to trace and animate her eating more easily. However, the project only made it as far into scriptwriting, so it wasn't used. *Her storyboard was the only finished 'storyboard for E3 Was Kinda Weird. 'Gallery ' Donut.png|Normal Pose Donut (stage 2).png|Fat State Donut (stage 3).png|Obese State Donut Prototype 1.png|First Old Design Donut Prototype 2.png|Second Old Design Donut Prototype 3.png|Third Old Design Donut Prototype 2 (stage2).png|Second Old Design (Fat State) Donut Prototype 2 (stage3).png|Second Old Design (Obese State) Donut Reference 1.png|First Old Reference Donut Reference 2.png|Second Old Reference Donut Storyboard (Pt1).png|Donut's Storyboard (Page 1) Donut Storyboard (Pt2).png|Donut's Storyboard (Page 2) '